<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like home by alexaswritesup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877144">just like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup'>alexaswritesup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chloé Bourgeois deserves better squad, Chloé has self doubts, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Good thing Mari is there, I hope it's a lil fluffy, I will update my future fic au soon, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Self-Doubt, don't know what I'm doing but hey another chlonette fic!, gaaayyyy, poor baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she wasn't a fan of sappy romances but love did have a way of changing you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloé was never one for sappy romances. Sure, love was happy and nice and everything. But seeing couples swooning in public, making it very clear that they are a couple and is only an inch away from telling every person they meet their love story didn't really fit right with her.  She always viewed love to be this balanced but complicated emotion. Something that leaves you breathless but makes you breath easier. Something chaotic but makes you feel at peace. Something like home. Well, that's how she viewed love anyway. She wasn't going to be a bitch about it though and the little rustle next to her made her resolve stronger.</p>
<p>It had been a busy day for her girlfriend. Two akumas in one freaking day, their project's due date was today, Marinette forgot her lunch and her poor girlfriend had to babysit Alya's siblings while she and Nino had their weekly date. She was there to make sure she didn't collapse of course. Still, it didn't make her worry less.</p>
<p>"You're such a busy bee, Mari...," she whispered softly as the bluebell slept peacefully next to her. Times like these made her appreciate whatever deity there is that gave her this beautiful woman who not only helped people during attacks but also in her civilian form. An everyday Ladybug. And she was her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Chloé couldn't think what she'd done before to deserve this- to deserve her. She'd been a brat, a conceited, spoiled rich girl that belittled people resulting in several akuma attacks. She'd changed of course, she still thinks she hasn't done enough to make up for her past behavior but she's doing her best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry," the words tasted like acid in her mouth. She was waiting for some snappy reply but none came. She took a risk and looked up, only to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng, long time nemesis, looking at her with awe. Fuck, what the hell was she doing? She should be pleased with herself! Chloé Bourgeois did not apologize to anyone. If only it wasn't for Adrien she wouldn't be here-</p>
<p>"I appreciate it, Chloe," Marinette finally spoke. Her voice had no snark, just fucking sincerity. What the hell was wrong with her? The bluebell continued, "I know I can't easily accept your apology," Chloé's heart sank and it must've shown because the bluebell hurriedly say, "But you still have a chance! I mean, people can change for the better," she smiled a small smile and Chloé's heart suddenly fluttered. She must be sick.</p>
<p>It was after that conversation that Chloé... changed. Not big, but subtly. She wouldn't harass every person she met, she would tone down her bitchiness... sometimes and calling Daddy was getting rare. It's like a switch has been flipped and she was unconsciously changing. She was confused. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't until one afternoon when she randomly complimented Rose on her new shoes-of course she still had some snarkiness- which made Rose both flattered and weirded out at the sudden compliment. Chloé felt good, that was rare. She didn't know being nice was....well, nice. She felt eyes on her and she turned to see Marinette wearing a proud smile. Like she's just seen her very first design.</p>
<p>"That was very nice of you, Chloe. I'm proud of you," and there, Chloé realized, she'd changed to see Marinette-out of all people what was wrong with her- be proud of her.</p>
<p>It was hard at first. They'd eventually became friends, half of the class befriended her while half just stood at the sidelines, okay with just being distant. She didn't mind though. She was finally...home again. And she'd go to the ends of the Earth just for them.</p>
<p>Then came the falling in love, dating, accidentally finding out her girlfriend's alter ego, and everything in between.</p>
<p>Chloé was pulled from her musings as Marinette snuggled further into her girlfriend. Her heart melted at the sight and she kissed her girlfriend's forehead gently, her eyes drooping as sleep finally came. Yep, this was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just realized I usually write in Chloé's POV or is Chloé centric. god, I just love herrrr she deserves better. <br/>also, thank you to those who have left comments and kudos! it's really a pleasure to be accepted as a member of this fandom^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>